yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 014
"Bloom of the Black Rose", known as "Appearing Folklore - The Destruction-Bringing "Black Rose Witch" in the Japanese version, is the fourteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 2, 2008. This is the only episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's to not have a Featured Card. Summary Blister's house Blister hides Yusei out from the Sector Security in a back-alley garage now decked out as a condo. He warns Yusei that the Securities will want to track him due to his altercation with Trudge that night. Yusei shrugs off the warnings as he stares into the wealthy districts of the city. Tops At Tops, Luna awakens to find her brother running insanely around the house, as he cannot find Yusei. She only succeeds in calming him down when she notices that Yusei has fixed their Duel Disks for them. Then, Leo gets a call from his friend, Dexter. They make plans to go duel at the Daimon Area and hopefully meet up with a legendary duelist calling herself the "Black Rose Witch." The two friends caution each other, as the Witch is said to kill those she defeats. At this point, Dexter notices Leo's Disk has been repaired. Luna stops him before he can reveal Yusei's identity, and tells him that, as Yusei is being pursued, they would not want to draw attention to him. Blister's house As Yusei tinkers with his Duel Runner, Blister asks him why Sector Security is so interested in him. Blister is certain that it's not just about the stolen Duel Runner. Yusei isn't sure, but he flings to Blister the photo Lazar used to blackmail him. Blister goes off to contact a friend who can help save Yusei's Satellite pals. Rex Goodwin's complex At Goodwin's complex, he outlines his scheme to trap the Signers to Jack, who dismisses it as preposterous. Goodwin, to involve Jack in participating, reveals that Yusei will be competing, thus giving Jack another shot at him. After Goodwin leaves, Jack confesses to Mina that he believes Goodwin is up to no good. He goes out to find Yusei, assuring Mina that he alone is powerful enough to control the Crimson Dragon. Daimon Area The next day, a cab drops off Tanner and Yanagi, free from prison, at Blister's place. The two enter to find Yusei noisily tinkering with the Runner. He greets them, and they take notice of his own Deck, which they have never seen before. Tanner challenges Yusei and the Duel gets underway. Before the first move can be made, a familiar white Duel Runner rides up, and Jack confronts Yusei. Yusei accuses Jack of ratting out their old friends, which Jack has no knowledge of. As a gesture of good faith, Jack returns "Stardust Dragon" and tells Yusei to face him in the tournament, putting Stardust Dragon on the line. Jack takes his leave, musing about how Yusei hasn't changed at all. Yanagi is thrilled to see Yusei has his precious card back, and discerns both that Yusei is a Signer and that Jack was the person he dueled the night they were captured. Iliaster chamber In the Iliaster chamber, Goodwin assembles Lazar and five other members whom he calls the "Dueling Assassins". He sets the Assassins loose on the city. Daimon Area Yusei and his friends go to the Daimon Area to Duel. Among the duelists there, he spots Leo, who is asking around about the Black Rose Witch yet receiving little better results than harsh rebukes. Against his sister's advice, Leo introduces Yusei to Dexter, who is scared of Yusei's criminal mark. Yusei's friends have heard of the Black Rose Witch - that she can make any card she plays real and that she "erases" those she defeats - but they dismiss her as an urban legend. As if on cue, the ground is torn up by a monstrous thornbush, and a massive dragon appears beyond the fog. The Witch appears in the fog and Yusei's birthmark starts to ache, as it had when he dueled Jack. Leo attempts to challenge the Witch, but the Witch notices Yusei's birthmark, which she condemns and yells "Wretched mark!". She then teleports away. She runs into an empty ally and ducks, breathing heavily, while atop a high scaffold, Lazar cackles to himself. Goodwin's plan begins.]] On the day of the Fortune Cup, Goodwin, from his box, watches the crowd file in. Lazar enters, and tells Goodwin that the Witch is a Signer and that she has received an invitation. As Jack watches with suspicion, Goodwin puts his plan into action. "By the power of the Crimson Star, they shall all gather here..." Differences in adaptations * In the original, Leo states that he has had his Duel Disk "cusmatized". Luna tells him he was meant to say "customized". * In the English version, upon exiting the cab, Yanagi complains about his back. He does not say anything in the Japanese version. * In the English version, while Yusei was working on his Duel Runner, he was listening to Hyper Drive. In the Japanese version he was not listening to music. * In the English version, Tanner challenges Yusei to a duel where if Tanner wins, he gets to try out Yusei's Duel Runner. In the original, Tanner simply wants to duel Yusei's true deck. * In the dub, there is a crowd that is watching Jesse Wheeler, Joey Wheeler's cousin dueling, as mentioned from someone in the crowd. In the Japanese version no one said it was Jesse Wheeler or mentioned Joey Wheeler. * In the dub the Black Rose is an urban legend, in the original everyone knows of her existence. * In the dub, when the Black Rose sees Yusei's birthmark she says, "You also have a mark!" and exclaims to Yusei to "Stay away from me!" In the original she only says "You too," and "wretched mark". * The English words "GOOD GOB!" on one of the signs in the scene that shows the pan over to Jack is replaced with the words "GOOD JOB!" in the English version. This is inconsistent with their usual text removals. * In the original, Jack did not make a bet over who gets to keep "Stardust Dragon" when giving it back to Yusei. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards that made their debut are in italics.